Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not?
by PuRpLe SoCk MoNkEy
Summary: Yeah baby I love you a lot, I really think we've got a shot,Are you gonna kiss me or not? SMITCHIE!
1. Chapter 1

**So I was Bored and I really love this song and thought, hey, why not write a songfic. Anyway, it is Smitchie and I do not own anything.**

Shane had snuck over to Mitchie's house. He had climbed through the window into her room. They had been dating for two years and this was regular. They didn't really do much, but they didn't have too. When they were together, you could feel the love in the room. They were the ideal couple and everyone told him ask for her hand in marriage. She was really hoping he would.

They sat silently on her house roof and examined the stars. The only thing heard between them was the night sounds of crickets and owls. It was peaceful. The only smell was of honeysuckle and Mitchie's perfume. Shane loved Mitchie's perfume.

The only thoughts running through Shane's mind were _should I put my arm around her? _He loved Mitchie so much he didn't want to make the wrong move.

Mitchie must have read his mind. She sat up and looked at him. "Are you gonna kiss me or not?" she asked. Her comment startled him. "Are you gonna kiss me or not? Are we gonna do this or what? I think you know I like you a lot. You're gonna miss you're shot. Are gonna kiss me or not?"

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. Then his lips collided with hers.

* * *

Their kiss left him thinking. He was going to lose that if he waited. So he called Nate. "Hey man, do you want to go ring shopping with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask" Nate replied.

* * *

At the jewelry store, Shane found it impossible to find the right ring. "You've done this before" he told Nate. "How's you choose the perfect one for Caitlyn?"

"I picked one that reminded me of her" Nate replied.

Shane sighed. "That really helps me out!" But then something cought his eye. It was a ring. It wasn't to decked out, but it wasn't plain either. It was simple, yet complex at the same time. Just like Mitchie.

"Something tells me you found it" Nate stated.

* * *

Shane walked with Mtchie along the beach. One hand was holding Mitchie's, and the other was fiddleing with the ring in his pocket. Finally, he stopped and looked at her. He slowly got down on one knee and held out the box. "Mitchie Anne Torres? Will you marry me?"

She laughed and nodded. "I think you know I love you a lot, I know we have a real good shot, but I have a question. Are you gonna kiss me or not?"

He laughed and crashed his lips to hers.

* * *

Today was the day. Shane stood and watched Mitchie as she made her way down the aisle. He had never seen her something as pretty as her. She smiled.

"Do you, Shane Adam Gray, take this women, to be your wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poor, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do" he answered.

"Do you, Michelle Ann Torres, take this man, to be your wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poor, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do" she smiled, looking at Shane.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Shane lifted Mitchie's veil. He smiled and said, "Are you gonna kiss me or not? Are we gonna do this or what? Look at all the love that we've got, and it ain't ever gonna stop, Are gonna kiss me or not?"

She laughed and nodded. He beamed and collided his lips with hers.

_Are you gonna kiss me or not  
Are we gonna do this or what  
Look at all the love that we've got  
And it ain't never gonna stop  
Are you gonna kiss me or not _

_Yeah baby I love you a lot_  
_I really think we've got a shot_  
_Are you gonna kiss me or not_

_-Thompson Square_

**So the song is by Thompson Square. I hope you like it! Please review!**


	2. URGENTMESSAGE

Hello Readers!

First off, I want to thank you for reading, reviewing, favoring, and alerting this story! It fills my heart with joy!

However, for personal reasons, I am moving accounts:( The next update of my stories will be through my new account. My username is **.. **I am looking forward to updating the following stories:

Unintentionally In Love

With A Little Faith

on my new account. Also, I am posting this on my one-shots in hope that you will review and tell me if that particular oneshot is worth re-uploading.

Once again, thank you for reading,reviewing, ect. Please don't forget to tell me watch you think:D

Love,

PuRpLe SoCk MoNkEy


End file.
